piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Slay A Skeleton Competition
The Slay A Skeleton Competition was an event in Pirates Online that occurred in 2009 and 2012. In the contest players attempt to slay the most skeletons in a set period of time, usually a weekend. At the end, the top players are given a prize. The event is similar to the Smash The Most Skeletons Competition. Winners 2012 2009 Name Kills 1. Marc Truefury 34734 2. Johnny Sailfury 33819 3. Rosetta Rose 33628 + 1 4. Eric Mcskull 32839 + 13 5. Johnny Mak 30403 - 2 6. Slick McOil 30314 7. Mikhail Skulls 27685 - 1 8. Rosa 27530 - 1 9. Kat Darkskull 25951 + 1 10. Lavender 24101 - 2 11. John Swordsteel 23741 + 3 12. Lawrence Lockshot 19631 - 1 13. Pretty Polly 19220 - 4 14. Liz Pillagefury 19161 + 2 15. Esmerelda Bluemenace 16664 - 2 16. Rannulf Fritzwilliam 16611 - 1 17. Will Wildstealer 15449 - 5 18. Master Peace 15265 + 2 19. Ben Whalebutler 14433 + 7 20. Basil Bilgedavis 13354 + 3 21. Yeepmaster 12485 + 1 22. Dar Truesilver 11953 - 1 23. Zeus Thunderbolt 11493 - 7 24. Charlotte Firemenace 11393 - 5 25. Twisted Tyrant 11110 26. John Lockbreaker 11049 + 1 27. Bart Cannonshot 10931 NEW! 28. Dee Yoco 9777 NEW! 29. Bart Chainshot 9642 - 1 30. Matthew Cannoncrash 9095 News Posts Regarding the Event Winners Announced - July 6th, 2012 Congratulations to the winners of our Slay the Most Skeletons weekend event! Undead across the Caribbean are unnerved by your skill and determination in battle - and Jolly Roger is none too pleased with having to rebuild his army from the grave up. Well done, Pirates! Winners, check your e-mail today for your gold code prizes and instructions on how to redeem your treasure in-game. Top Ten Skeleton Smashers, your 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access begin around noon (PST) this Sunday, July 8, 2012. Please see your e-mail for details. NOTE: If your winning Pirate currently enjoys Unlimited Access, the complimentary 2 weeks are added onto the end of your existing Membership. Keep in mind, this bumps your regular billing date by two weeks. Our undying thanks to all Pirates who took part in defeating the most undead! Competition Announced - June 28th, 2012 Grab the new Zombie Kabab (or yer weapon of choice), and defeat as many undead skeletons as you can this weekend! Starting this Friday, June 29 through Sunday July 1, we’ll award the top 30 Pirates with the highest count of undead enemies defeated over the three-day competition. *'The 30 winners will each receive a rich reward of 15,000 gold coins.' *'The top 10 winners with the highest number of undead defeated will also receive 2 weeks of complimentary Unlimited Access on top of that!' NOTE: Prizes will be awarded through e-mail. Make sure your e-mail address is current on the Pirate’s account you’re competing with by clicking here! ONLY undead enemies count in this competition, mates. Undead bosses, skeleton crews on Flagships, and invasions are fair game too. Jumbee, Ghosts, and PvP Pirates do NOT count as undead. Using glitches or cheating of any kind will disqualify you from the entire Competition. What: Slay the Most Skeletons Competition When: Friday, June 29 through Sunday, July 1 Where: Wherever the undead lurk The winners of the competition will be announced on Friday, July 6. Good hunting this weekend, mates! Winners Announced - November 19th, 2009 Neither rain nor fog nor gloom of night could keep these fearless pirates from carrying out their duty to... slay as many of those undead boneheads as possible! Congratulations to the top skelly-slayer, Marc Truefury, we now pronounce you Skeleton Slayer of the Caribbean! Congrats on this amazing achievement! We tip our tri-cornered hats to you! Marc Truefury: Winner of the Slay a Skeleton Competition Now Jolly's armies are weakened, maybe we'll have a fighting chance of defeating them in the next wave of invasions! Fight on brave Pirates... here's the rest of those who excelled at skeleton slaying! Name Kills 1. Marc Truefury 34734 2. Johnny Sailfury 33819 3. Rosetta Rose 33628 + 1 4. Eric Mcskull 32839 + 13 5. Johnny Mak 30403 - 2 6. Slick McOil 30314 7. Mikhail Skulls 27685 - 1 8. Rosa 27530 - 1 9. Kat Darkskull 25951 + 1 10. Lavender 24101 - 2 11. John Swordsteel 23741 + 3 12. Lawrence Lockshot 19631 - 1 13. Pretty Polly 19220 - 4 14. Liz Pillagefury 19161 + 2 15. Esmerelda Bluemenace 16664 - 2 16. Rannulf Fritzwilliam 16611 - 1 17. Will Wildstealer 15449 - 5 18. Master Peace 15265 + 2 19. Ben Whalebutler 14433 + 7 20. Basil Bilgedavis 13354 + 3 21. Yeepmaster 12485 + 1 22. Dar Truesilver 11953 - 1 23. Zeus Thunderbolt 11493 - 7 24. Charlotte Firemenace 11393 - 5 25. Twisted Tyrant 11110 26. John Lockbreaker 11049 + 1 27. Bart Cannonshot 10931 NEW! 28. Dee Yoco 9777 NEW! 29. Bart Chainshot 9642 - 1 30. Matthew Cannoncrash 9095 Competition Announced - November 12th, 2009 Do you have a yearning to defeat lots and lots of those undead boneheads? If so, now's the time. Why? Thinning out Jolly's ranks is one way to slow the invasions and weaken his hold in the Caribbean. So why not make a sport of it? Help even the odds during the next invasion - defeat as many skeletons as you can! Much like our popular Strongest Guild Competition, every Pirate must try to defeat as many undead skeletons as they can! It's fun but also, you'll be doing all the Pirates of the Caribbean a service by evening the odds in the next invasion. If you experienced the invasions - you know - there's just too many of them storming the beaches! So start planning today - and may the best Pirate win! What: Slay a Skeleton Competition When: Nov. 12 - Nov.17 The Details: We'll rank the top 30 Pirates. At the end of the competition we will recognize the Pirate who has defeated the most skeletons and he (or she) will have the honor of calling themselves the Skeleton Slayer of the Caribbean! The winner of the competition and final standings will be announced on Thursday, Nov. 19. Category:Automated Events